


A Cheesy Love Song was Playing

by anarchycox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AND SOME SEX, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anniversary, Benny came back with Sam, Don't forget the sex, Fluff, Hell is Closed, M/M, Soft sex, but it's all romantic, everyone is happy, good god the fluff, happy ever after season 9, magical fix it, metatron was stopped, seriously this is a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A contest winner on my tumblr requested a story: maybe like a deanbenny anniversary where Dean comes home and Benny’s got a really nice dinner with candles and everything and he hands Dean some flowers and he’s a little embarrassed for going all out. Bonus points if Benny bathes Dean for some reason or other because that’s one of my favorite things in the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cheesy Love Song was Playing

**Author's Note:**

> There is sex, but nothing super explicit. just lots of fluffy romance.

It's weird to think that life just sort of moved on. With the doors of hell closed, business was still there but quieter. They found Linda Tran and she and Kevin were living in the bunker, Linda cataloguing everything, Kevin translating angel tablets. Castiel had a room, joined in on hunts. Sam was even taking some online classes.

And Benny. Dean had Benny.

When he got Benny back, Dean kept him, to hell with what anyone else thought. Castiel was in his corner, but then he always was. Sam came around eventually and while they weren't warm to each other, no one had tried to kill anyone in months.

Benny moved into Dean's room, and set up shop as the caretaker of everyone. He cooked, cleaned, helped with research, was a sparring partner, any little help someone needed, he tried to provide.

Dean had a family. He always waited for it to fall apart, but almost a year now and it hadn't.

But for the last few days everyone had seemed a little cagey. There was a secret going around the bunker, one he wasn't privy to. He decided to wait it all out, worse case scenario he could crack Kevin like a walnut.

******

It was actually Mrs. Tran who got Benny to thinking. He was helping her move some boxes around in one of the storage rooms when she made a comment about how long they had all been there, and how it was coming up on a year.

"Yes ma'am Sam and I got back from Purgatory a year ago come Saturday." It was Tuesday.

"So big date then." She said opening a box, and quickly closing it not wanting to deal with shrunken heads.

"Oh?" Benny grunted, pushing a stack of crates.

"Men." Linda rolled her eyes. "Yours and Dean's anniversary. A year together. Are you going to do anything?"

"Buy Dean a slightly less awful whiskey?" Benny asked before swearing as Linda hit him. "Ow."

"Well don't be stupid. You're old, you don't have a romantic bone in there?" She swatted him again, "You're going to do something."

"Dean's not the romantic, sweeping gesture sort ma'am." Benny countered, finally clearing the boxes.

They stared at what they found. 

"Has anyone ever let him be that sort? Has anyone ever given him that?" Linda asked.

They just stared at the large copper tub some more. A germ of an idea began to form in Benny's head.

"Well ma'am, you feel like helping true love out?" Benny smiled.

"Damn right I do." Linda pushed Benny a bit. He didn't move an inch, but her point was made.

******

Dean didn't think anything of it when Castiel said he was going to check on heaven - the angel came and went as he pleased, always coming home to the bunker. But then on Saturday morning Linda said she was dragging Kevin to a family reunion. Kevin looked pissed enough that it was easy to buy. Meant for a quiet weekend in the bunker, maybe he could convince Benny to watch Star Wars, the guy had only seen it 5 times and you needed at least 10 to really appreciate it.

It was just hitting 10 in the morning and Dean had yet to get out of his bathrobe when Sam came charging around the corner.

"Hey, just got word on a quick salt and burn. Should be easy enough. Be back for a late dinner." Sam kept moving. "Meet you in the garage in 10." Dean just shrugged and went to throw on some clothes.

He ran into Benny, "Hey got a ghost to gank, you want to come along?"

"Nah brother, I'm good here." Dean started to protest. "Babe, I've never had the bunker to myself. Let me enjoy the quiet for a few hours." Dean could understand wanting the quiet. He lay a soft kiss on Benny's cheek and went to meet Sam.

Benny put on a pot of coffee and put ingredients in the slow cooker for a quick coq au vin. He wanted something tasty but nothing that would take a lot of prep time. He got to work setting a dough to rise for some homemade bread. When he had moved in he made his life easy by pre-making and freezing a bunch of pie shells, so all he had to do was make the filling. He was feeling a little whimsical so went for Grasshopper. An hour later Cas, Linda, and Kevin were back all to help him set up.

Kevin grumbled at the fuss, but a glare from his mom had him shutting up and bringing in all the flowers they had picked up. Castiel moved the tub up to Dean and Benny's room.

"This is a nice gesture." he said.

He and Benny didn't talk a lot, not because they didn't get along, more just because they liked the silence of each other.

"Dean will think it is stupid." Benny replied.

"No. He will say it is stupid. He will think it is amazing." Cas adjusted the position of the tub in the room and began to place candles around.

Benny smiled, "I'll never know him as well as you." It was said easily, honestly, without jealousy.

Cas smiled, "I'd never make him as happy as you do." He pulled a small stone out of his pocket. "This was enchanted, drop it into the water and it will heat it to the perfect temperature. Happy anniversary." A flutter and he was gone.

Linda and Kevin had been busy in the library, making the table look lovely, old china, crystal goblets, a vintage serving cart. Candles, and flowers everywhere. It was beautiful, something that could have been pulled out of a movie from the 40s. They had even found an old record player, with tons of old crooner and soul singer records. Linda had disappeared and come back with a suit bag. 

"Go, make yourself handsome. Maybe trim that beard a little." She thrust the bag at him. "Now we'll really head out. Be back tomorrow at some point. Have fun. Don't stain the furniture."

"Mom!" Kevin yelled.

"What, I'm being practical. Go on a date, learn about that kind of stuff." She replied.

"I'm a little busy - prophet of the Lord." Kevin muttered as they walked out.

"So we'll leave that off the dating profile I'm setting up for you." Linda was merciless.

Benny went and had a quick shower and trimmed his beard. He filled the copper tub, so that it would be ready for later, just needing the stone dropped in, put a lighter near the one candle stand.

Dean was due back in an hour. He went to get dressed. He had to admit, the woman had good taste. The suit fit well, a dark navy with a hint of a silver stripe. A smoke grey shirt underneath, suspenders, even cuff links. Luckily no tie, he wasn't a big on ties. He left the top two buttons open, slipping on the oxfords she left. The shoes felt awkward, stiff on his feet, but it's not like he had to walk a lot in them.

He checked on dinner, which was bubbling merrily away. Bread had turned out light and fluffy, pie was in the fridge. He made up an ice bucket with chilled beer - he knew champagne would be a bridge too far. He wheeled it out the library, lighting all the candles. He put on an old Etta James record and lowered the lights in the library, lit the few candles on the table. The room looked lovely. Now he just had to wait.

*****

Dean was still grumbling in the passenger seat of the Impala. Sam was driving, and trying so damn hard not to laugh at the pissy look on his brother's face.

"Shut up Sam." Dean growled.

"I didn't say anything!" he protested.

"Your face is." Dean glared, "So the hunt is a bust. All I want is a burger to make up for it, and what happens? Your giant moose head rams into our waitress and spills all the food on me!" Dean glares some more. 

"Good thing I had grabbed some spare clothes, wasn't it?" Sam smiled, like he was really proud of himself.

"My suit Sam. Not jeans, my suit. Why would have I even needed my suit on this job?" Dean shouted.

"Well would it kill you to have a little more style? You look good."

"Of course I look good Sam, I'm awesome. So not the point. I've had no food. I'm in a suit. You stole the keys and are driving baby and if you think I don't know something is up, I didn't raise you right."

Sam winced, maybe he had been a little too obvious. Luckily they were at the bunker door. "Hey I'll put the car away, how about you go in, get back in your bathrobe. I'll make you a nice sandwich."

Dean grumbled, but hopped out. He was just barely in the door when he heard the car peel away, and not in the direction of the garage. "Son of a bitch." Dean yelled.

It was only then that he noticed the music. He followed the flickering light to the library and froze. 

The room was dim, the scent of wildflowers filled the air. Etta's silky voice, the scratch of the record needle. There was Benny facing away from Dean swaying a little to the music. In nice clothes. Dean looked down at his own suit. Well played, Sam, he thought, well played.

"So this is what all of you have been up to the last few days." Dean called across the library.

Benny turned quickly. If he could have blushed he would have.

"Hey brother." Benny smiled. He sort of gestured with his hand at the whole set up. "Umm, happy anniversary?" Dean didn't say anything, didn't even come closer. Benny got nervous. Damn Mrs. Tran and her weird jedi mind powers, making him think things. He knew this was a bad idea. Should have just stuck with nice whiskey, fuss was stupid. Why was he even in a suit, he probably looked like an idiot.

"You look gorgeous."

"Oh great and I was saying all that out loud." Benny added. He rubbed a hand down his face.

"Yup. Still gorgeous." Dean took a few steps closer. "All this - gorgeous." A few steps more. "Anniversary huh?" He was now in front of Benny.

"Yup. A year since..."

Dean nodded. "I suppose it is." He kissed Benny, "You didn't have to do all this for me."

"Yeah, I did. Dean, you deserve a fuss." Benny drew Dean into his arms. "Maybe this is a little over the top, but you should have some over the top in your life."

Dean started to protest.

"And no saving the world doesn't count on the over the top list."

Dean was silent. Benny began to sway a little with the music. It took Dean a second to realize they were dancing. He snuggled into Benny a little more.

They stayed that way until the record stopped. Benny pulled away. "I need to go get dinner, Sam texted that you would be hungry. Why don't you grab a beer for yourself, put another record on." Benny walked to the kitchen, Dean did as he was told.

He flipped through the options, pausing when he reached Billie Holiday. He looked at the track listings and realized what was on the album. He put it on and the strains of As Time Goes By, filled the air. He smiled and thought of Henry. Those thoughts were forgotten though as Benny brought dinner in. Dean moaned at the scent.

"Okay, so maybe Sam ruining my burger wasn't a bad thing." he sniffed a little more, "Oh god did you make that bread I like?"

Benny smiled, "Course I did Dean." He served the stew into the dishes, put the bread and butter out. He pulled out Dean's chair and held out a hand. Dean rolled his eyes, but indulged his boyfriend.

And then giggled, "Okay, hand kiss is a little much there pal."

Benny just winked unrepentant and went to his chair. He sat and just stared at Dean in the candlelight. Dean flushed in embarrassment at the look.

"What?" Dean asked, fidgeting.

"I'm glad you're mine." Benny said before tearing into the bread. "So you have any romantic hunt stories?"

Dean paused. "You know actually I do."

Dean talked and gestured as they ate, making Benny laugh at the story of fussy old married ghosts. They finished the food, but lingered over their drinks.

Finally Dean put his beer down. "This was really nice Benny."

"Not done quite yet darlin. How about you take the dishes to the kitchen and then meet me at the bedroom."

Dean bounced out of his chair and quickly got to work, figuring it was going to be sexy times soon. Sexy times he could handle. Those made sense. He dropped the dishes in a heap into the sink, winching at the scrape of cutlery on the nice dishes. He practically ran to the bedroom, wondering if he'd get a blow job. Benny gave the best blow jobs.

Only there were more candles, an ipod playing soft jazz. And a giant tub. Filled with steaming water.

"That wasn't there this morning." Dean said.

Benny snorted, "Well aren't your powers of observation just impressive. Linda and I found it in a storage room. It's what got this whole ball rolling."

Dean looked at it some more. "You know it was probably used to drain blood out of people or demons or something."

Benny looked at the tub. Shrugged, "we wiped it down."

He moved silently in front of Dean. Slipped Dean's jacket off, tossing it over a chair. Undid each button of the shirt slowly, letting his fingers rest just a bit on each little bit of exposed skin. He untucked it from the pants before kneeling on the ground. Dean lifted a foot, let Benny take his shoes and socks off. Benny stayed crouched as he undid Dean's pants and slipped them and his underwear off at the same time. He paused, nipped at his favourite spot on Dean's hipbone. Dean let out a small moan, cock starting to fill with blood.

"Sorry darlin, bath first." Benny said standing. Dean pouted. Benny loved that pout. He lay a kiss on that lower lip, before helping Dean into the tub.

Dean immediately was rendered a pile of goo. He sank into the lightly scented warm water. "Okay, I don't care what dead people fluids were in this tub. We're keeping it."

"Glad you approve."

"I'd approve more, if someone was in here with me." Dean wiggled his eyebrows. And Benny began to strip.

Benny took it just as slowly as he had for Dean, putting on a bit of a show. The jacket was drawn off, suspenders peeled down. It took a minute for him to get the cufflinks.

"We should dress you up more often." Dean said quietly, not wanting to break the spell of the room. "You look good like that."

Benny didn't respond just kept his slow strip going until he was naked. 

"But that there might be your best look." Dean said, staring at the vampire.

Benny gestured and Dean moved forward allowing his boyfriend to slide in behind him. Benny wrapped his arms around Dean, rested his ankles on top of Dean's shins. Dean wouldn't call it a cuddle, but it was totally a cuddle. He rested his head back on Benny's shoulder. Sighed.

"So this is what normal people do?" he asked.

"This is what  _we_ do." Benny replied. He moved so that one hand rested on top of Dean's heart. Kept it there.

"Maybe it's nice."

"Oh, just maybe?" Benny grabbed a wash cloth, started rubbing it over Dean. Dean squirmed a little. Benny nipped at his neck just a bit.

"Maybe." Dean smirked. "Could be a little more...exciting though, don't you think?"

"Not exactly subtle there babe." But Benny took the hint and slid his hand into the water, fisting loosely around Dean's cock. Moved up and down a few strokes. Dean moaned happily.

But then Benny stopped. 

"Hey!" Dean complained. Benny just pushed him a little forward and got out of the tub, drying off quickly. He stood there naked, held out a large fluffy towel for Dean.

"Ah." Dean stood and got out of the tub. Benny dried him slowly, carefully, before dropping the towel to the ground, to offer some rest for his knees. He knelt and began to nibble on that favourite hipbone again. Dean was always surprised there wasn't a permanent mark there. Soon though all thoughts left his head as Benny began to lick his cock. He kept it slow, easy, laving his tongue across heated skin, before sucking just the tip into his mouth.

Dean tried rocking his hips a bit, but Benny wouldn't do more. He put his fingers into Benny's hair, tugged a little.

"Please." Dean asked.

"How about you guide me then." Benny said, before wrapping his mouth around Dean's length again. Dean used his fingers in Benny's hair to move the vampire back and forth, setting up a slow rhythm. Benny sucked, dragged his tongue along the bottom of the cock as he was pulled away, flicking the tip when he could. The pleasure was all Dean's to take and take it did.

"Okay?" he asked, pausing for just a minute. Benny just hummed an agreement, which caused Dean to wiggle his toes in pleasure. Dean pushed a little more in, hitting Benny's throat. Benny swallowed.

"Goddamn, I love you babe." Dean said moving a little faster. Benny didn't say anything, just kept working his tongue and throat.

It wasn't much longer before Dean came, Benny swallowed it all down.

Dean's knees gave up, his body just spent and he pulled out and collapsed beside Benny. It took a few minutes before his heart stopped racing. He realized that Benny was hugging him tight, kissing his head. And that Benny was still hard, clearly aching.

He kissed his vampire. "Get on the bed babe, I'll show you a good time."

It was the first time all night that Benny moved quickly.

*******

In the morning Benny woke alone. The sheets were still warm, so Dean hadn't been gone long. He snuggled in a little deeper, but paused as he felt a weight on his wrist that shouldn't be there. He opened his eyes to see a leather cuff on his wrist. It had symbols, wards, protections burned into the leather, charms sewed in. It was clearly custom made, elegant and practical.

He heard the door open and there was Dean carrying in coffee, the forgotten pie and a blood pouch. He set the tray down and kissed Benny. His robe moved a little and Benny saw that Dean was wearing the same cuff as well.

Benny raised an eyebrow at Dean, who flushed and couldn't quite make eye contact. He fussed with the tray.

"What?" Dean said. "You think you're the only guy with a calendar?"


End file.
